The Breshen Cult
The Breshen Cult is a radical group of magic users specializing in the generation of storms and hydrokinesis . Originally they were all members of the Breshen Family. After the ascension of their rivals the Kurasam Family, the Breshen Family was exiled to the small island of Nar'Hazz. Now they actively work to regain their once honorable position among the Great Families of Karazen by any means possible. In recent years they have begun to capture and impress other magical people into their ranks. Ranking Before entry to the common ranks every member must spend four years as an acolyte. Traditionally the members who are born into the Cult, the Legacies, begin their training as an acolyte at age six. Impressed members begin this process as soon as soon as possible. Once done with the four years acolytes must pass a verbal test at the witness of the Trinitarium, who are a group of the most senior members. Afterword the acolyte is tested for their strength and magical abilities in one on one duels against each other. Based on the answers and the results the acolyte then becomes either a mar, a fend, a mur, or are deamed unworthy and then executed. Those who aren't executed also gain the title of botu are asigned a handler in their respective field. A mar is typically stronger at hydrokinesis based spells and are tasked with raiding coasts for resources and magic users to impress. An acolyte who becomes a fend has shown incredible strength and resourcefulness. They often form strike teams and carry out special operations against the Kurasam Family. Meanwhile a mur fought tactfully and are assigned to run defense and subterfuge against any possible threats to The Breshen Cult. After another four years operating under handler, the botu becomes a hutsa. A hutsa is recognized as a full member of the Breshen Cult and can operate freely. For a Legacy after two years of being a hutsa, they can apply to also become a handler for future botus. Impressed members, however, must be a hutsa for six years before being able to apply as a handler. After four years of being a handler it is possible to become a mentor for a class of acolytes. A member of the Trinitarium, must first have been a handler for at least one term and they must be a Legacy. Every 15 years a member of the Trinitarium is elected to become the Family Head, or the leader of The Breshen Cult and the Trinitarium is renewed. The Trinitarium Created one cycle (15 years) after the Breshen Family was exiled The Trinitarium is a council to the Family Head. They were founded because their was much discomfort with the next Family Head, Travo Breshen, who believed that total war would be the best solution to get revenge. However, other members of the family believed differently. While some believed to fight a defensive war to draw out their enemies supplies, yet another group wanted to fight a guerilla war and hit key targets only. These three opinions eventually evolved into the Fends wanting total war, the Murs wanting a defensive strategy, and the Mars who wanted to fight smart. However, at this time these were only political parties among the cult and weren't significantly know to fight in a certain manner. Related Artifacts and Gear Bossone Amulet-Symbol of power worn by Family Head and passed down from generation to generation. Emanates power but it is unknown the effects it has on the user. Mar Pualdron-A piece of plate armor worn over the shoulder that increases the strength of the users hydrokinesis ablities. It is granted to the Mar members of the Trinitarium Fend Pualdron-A piece of plate armor worn over the shoulder that allows the user to bolster their strength for a tempory amount of time. It is granted to Fend members of the Trinitarium. Mur Pualdron-A piece of plate armor worn over the shoulder that can be used be the user to generate an absorption shield that absorbs part of the force of tangible attacks. It is granted to Mur members of the Trinitarium. The Horn of Kraytorn-Mystical weapon of Kraytorn Breshen that allowed him to summon meteors from the sky. Lost during the forty year period of turmoil in Karazen. Impressment Collar-Worn by the impressed cultists that is placed upon them by the Mar's upon capture. Overtime it makes the wearer forget their own goals and become a slave to the goals of The Breshen Cult. Important Members Freed Breshen-Brother of the recently deceased Kraytorn Breshen. After the family's exile Freed siezed control of the family from his cousin Telassi Breshen and established the cult. He would later place the first Impressment Collar on Telassi so she would craft the Bossone Amulet for him. He was killed 15 years later by the maker of the Impressment Collars, Travo Breshen. Telassi Breshen-She was hailed with a natural ability for creating magical items since a young age. After her cousin Kraytorn's death as a birthright she recieved control of the family after their exile. Telassi was one of the few members of the family to be forgiving of the Kurasam. Later her vengeful cousin Freed fought her for leadership and won. Then she was forced to build the Bossone Amulet for Freed who used the influence of the first Impressment Collar. Travo Breshen-Like Telassi Breshen Travo was a skilled at crafting magical items and the two had a intimate relationship. His rise to fame among the cult came when Freed Breshen asked him to invent the first Impressment Collar. While Travo didn't know what it was for he made only to realize with horror that it was to control his love. For fifteen years he harbored an intense anger until he lashed out at Freed with all his might. Travo then ran to become the next cult leader and while he had the most votes, the majority of the people did not want him to become the Family Head. Rena Breshen-A young acolyte who was doing poorly in her tests. She would only save herself by finding the plans Freed Breshen had made for the Impressment Collars utilizing them to create the Mar style of fighting. Rena is often seen as preserver of the cult because her reinduction of the Impressment Collars helped to stop the dropping number of members within the cult. Tanrorc Blettoc-An impressed member of the cult who would rise to become one of the strongest Murs the cult has ever known. He would later re-organize the defense systems and patrols to make them more efficient making the island nearly impenetrable. He is the first impressed member to ever significantly impact The Breshen Cult